Night Time Shenanigans
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: Dawn stays over night at a pokemon center... and stuff happens before she can even get into her room... SHENANIGANS! Not sure if genres are correct...


Hello! :3 I just wanted to make a one-shot while I was writing chapter five of my PMD, so... yeah... on with the short story! I also don't own anything, I promise.

* * *

A cold breeze of winter swept pass a lone figure who was walking away from a large building with a bag of groceries in her right hand. She shivers as the cold blast surges by.

"I h-hate wi-winter s-so much..." She mutters to herself while wrapping her arms around herself and adjusting her hat, trying to keep warm.

She walks in the same direction for another, nine or ten minutes until a familiar building with an orange roof could be seen in the distance, 'Finally! The Pokemon Center!' She cheered to herself. Then she begins to trudge through the snow a little faster, in order to reach the Pokemon Center without anymore suffering from the cold.

The warm air that greeted her when the automatic door opened up to her was like a blessing. The lobby of the center was mostly empty because it was, after all, 10:14 p.m.. She just had to quickly run to the market to buy some pokemon food, 'You should have gone earlier, Dawn.' She scolded herself.

"Hi there! Did you already check out a room, ma'am?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah." Dawn replied.

"Okay then, have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." She waved and then headed towards the stairs.

Her room was on the second floor (luckily for her) and was the third door on the left. As she approached, she shuffled through her pockets to find the key but found nothing.

Her eyes widened with panic, 'Oh no! This is bad! Where did I put it?' She thought to herself. By this time, she had put down her bag to check all of her pockets thoroughly. After checking all of her pockets about a million times, she leaned her back to the door and slid down the door. 'Ugh... Dawn, you're such an idiot...' She scolded herself, while hugging her legs close.

Then, a thought popped into her head and she slowly turned her head towards the bag. 'Did I...' She slid her hand into the bag, rummaging through the contents until she felt a card-like object. 'Ah-ha!' She thought, triumphantly. She pulled it out to see if it really was the key, but her hopes diminished as quickly as her hopes rising. The card-like object was only the new seal pack she bought for Buneary's pokeball.

'Aw...' She frowned and her head went back down. "Now what?" She asked herself aloud.

"Troublesome as always, I see." A monotonous voice called out.

She looked up to see a familiar boy with lilac hair approaching. "Paul? What are you doing here?" She asked, then she quickly added, "Oh, and it's Dawn. Try remembering it next time."

"Hmph, shouldn't you be with Ash?" He asked, halting his approach several feets away.

"He's in the Unova region, and he left a long time ago. Why? You want a match with him?"

"I'm not looking for him, and I was actually planning to go to the Johto region."

She was confused. That was unusual, Paul actually telling her something. "Oh, interesting, but... why are you telling me this?" She questioned.

"Because there's a pokemon contest over there. I believe you're a coordinator, are you not?" He asked.

This was even more unusual. How did Paul know she was a coordinator? Has he seen her preform before? She frowned, "Y-yeah... but I lost the last one..."

"Do you always mope around? You should at least attempt to get better."

She was shocked by his words. Is Paul trying to cheer her up? "Paul, did your head hit something or what?"

"Shut up, I'm just giving you a suggestion," Paul muttered, then he added, " And I believe this is yours." Then he handed her a card key with a pokeball picture on it.

"Hey... you found it." Dawn blinked, then she stood up, "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Tch, whatever." And he walked away without turning to look at her.

As he opened and closed the door to his room, she giggled and thought to herself, 'Looks like Mr. Tough Guy's brother, Softy, moved in.' She admitted that the thought was stupid, but, hey, at least she didn't say it out loud.

When she opened the door, her bag was laying on the bed, right where she left it last time before she left to go to the store. Her pokeballs were on the small table placed neatly next to each other, as well.

She let out a yawn as she placed her bag and the grocery bag on the floor. Then she took out some pajamas and changed into them in her room since there was no one around. Last, she turned off the lights and slipped into her bed to get some rest.

'What a very strange night, tonight turned out to be.' She thought to herself as dreams took hold of her. However, tonight's dreams are rather strange since they have to do with Paul...

* * *

This one-shot is actually kind of funny because I'm writing this at 11:37 p.m. lol XD. About my PMD, I'm actually writing it, but it's not finished and stuff so... yeah.. Was Paul and/or Dawn OCC? I think they might have been... not sure... I also didn't watch a lot of the pokemon anime so you can hurt me for that... and can you people please point out grammar/spelling errors? It'd really help. It would also help if you guys would help me improve my writing.

Thanks for reading

~Shadow Wurmple~


End file.
